An arrangement is known, for example, from the document EP 0 756 749 B1. In this known arrangement for a circuit breaker, a tension lever is provided as the actuating device, on which tension lever a transport pawl is articulated. The transport pawl is used for stepwise rotation of a ratchet wheel arranged fixedly on a tensioning shaft. An additional cutout is provided in one of the teeth of the ratchet wheel. This additional cutout ensures that, given a predetermined tensioning excursion of the tension lever, the tensioning shaft cannot be rotated back by an angle corresponding to the full pitch of the teeth of the ratchet wheel if the tensioning excursion is not completely performed by the manual lever. As a result, the tensioning shaft is held in a position in which a switching mechanism already effectively latches a tensioned spring-energy store of the circuit breaker.
It is known from the document DE 101 20 783 C1 that a display element can be coupled to such a switching mechanism for a spring-energy store. This coupling can take place in such a way that, as early as shortly before the effective latching of the tensioned spring-energy store, it is indicated that the spring-energy store is completely tensioned. In this case, there is the risk that, in the case of an incompletely performed tensioning excursion, the display element indicates a completely tensioned spring-energy store and therefore switch-on readiness, but the circuit breaker cannot yet be switched on.